


First

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, desperate Chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Chrome hasn’t ever kissed anyone and goes to his two friends for help. Only thing is one of them is over confident and the other hasn’t ever kissed anyone either.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 407





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> 01/06/20! Last week I realized this was the day of anniversary for one of the Mods in the TKS server.

“Ah, I remember my first kiss,” Gen is smiling at Chrome who is looking at him with an angry scowl. Red flushed face and a slight pout to boot. “She was as soft as a daisy and as beautiful as the sun, it was magical~ as all first kisses should be.” It’s obvious he’s teasing Chrome. 

“You know I didn’t come to you two to get made fun of.” 

Chrome crosses his arms and leans his weight so his hip will stick out. It’s obvious how the mentalist has already gotten under his skin. 

“What made you think we were the people to talk to about your first kiss?” Senku has his finger in his ear, checking a few blueprints he wanted to go over with Gen. It was for practical plumbing systems for the village- he assumed Gen would at least know about that. Because they would be leaving on a soon to sail across the sea, he at least wanted to give them a push in the right direction- or at least a more sanitary one. “Shouldn’t you ask Ryusui?”

Chrome was supposed to be with them anyways. But he was late. Then he came in asking how to kiss a girl- what a first kiss was like- and was trying to dance around the fact that he was talking about Ruri, who he was now in fact dating. Senku was surprised when Chrome had asked him permission. It was funny and he had almost made him do him a favor for it. But in the end Kohaku’s glare made him roll his eyes and agree. 

“You should at least know something about it Senku! You know almost everything else! And Gen is good with people so I just thought it’d be the most logical choice.” 

“Half assed logic,” Senku mumbles and Gen smiles at him pitifully, “well go on and tell him how it’s done so we can get to work.” Senku looks up at them unamused. Sure he felt some kick out of seeing Chrome so pitifully lost- but then again he couldn’t say he wouldn’t be the same. 

Gen blinks, “what? Me? I just did- that’s how it went.” 

Chrome sighs and his body slumps. “You serious? You weren’t sweaty or nervous?” 

“Not at all, I felt as cool as a cat.” Gen curls his hand into a paw shape. “But I’m afraid I can’t teach you how to feel- I could try hypnosis but I’m a little rusty.”

Senku snorts and shakes his head while his eyes rolled, “hypnosis.”

Another groan from the younger scientist. “I have to kiss her eventually but I don’t know how when I’m this... sweaty.” He wipes at his arm and slumps far until his head meets the glass lab table. 

Gen pats his back, “you know, a first kiss doesn’t make or break relationships— not usually at least— when the time comes that you should kiss her, you will know and be ready, it’s not like my first kiss was everyone’s.”

“See? So there’s no need to worry about it- where’s Kaseki? I think he should look at these designs too.” Senku might as well have been talking to himself. 

Chrome hasn’t moved from his slumped over position. His eyes graze their corners to attempt to look at Gen. “But Ruri is perfect.”

“Ah but she loves you despite any imperfections right?” A rare romantic sentiment from him, “don’t worry too much about it Chrome, seriously, you’ll have plenty of other chances to make up for a first kiss if it doesn’t go well... unless you screw up _that_ bad.” The teasing tone is back. Chrome purses his lips and scrunches up his face at the mentalist. 

“Please stop with that, it’s not helping as much as you think.” He stands straight and slaps his own cheeks with determination. “Alright! I need to stop being so lame!”

Senku holds up the blueprints with hope in his eyes but Chrome is turning on his heal. 

“I’m going to find Ryusui!” 

The two modern timers deadpan. But before either can stop him, he’s out the door. Senku drops the paper in his hands and crosses his arms in frustration. 

“Sometimes I have no hope for us.” He means the male sex as a whole. Or maybe he means the village and empire of might because Chrome is so one track minded sometimes. It’s not like the future hinges on the quality of these designs though. 

Gen sighs and laughs, a genuine smile playing on his lips, “I think it’s endearing how determined he is about his first kiss, it’s really nothing to get worked up over, don’t you eerga?” It’s his normal backwards way of speaking. But Senku gets the question before it’s asked anyways. 

“I can agree, but then again I wouldn’t really know.” 

“Wouldn’t know?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone, especially not someone I like as much as Chrome does Ruri, so I wouldn’t know.” He’s being honest despite looking embarrassed by it. Gen can’t believe what he’s hearing. Certainly Senku had girls running after him in the modern world? He thinks a bit more. Well, maybe not considering how his mind was preoccupied with the workings of science rather than romance. Gen can’t help but be stunned regardless. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“It’s not something I’m very interested in anyways- these watergates on the other hand.” He steers the conversation back. He’s wondering if they have the right supplies to even make something this complex so soon. 

Gen decides to drop the kissing conversation and get back to what they were talking about. Or rather, what Senku was explaining to him and him following along where he could. The thought sits in the back of Gen’s mind though, about Senku and kissing. And he wonders just a little bit, how Senku’s lips would feel. It makes him blush and he forces it to die in his thoughts. Die with the anxiousness and excitement he got everyday when seeing the crazy haired scientist. 

-

A meteor shower was unplanned and unpredictable. Well, maybe not completely unpredictable. But it was nice nonetheless. Senku and Gen were in the observatory when it began. Senku had just yelled down to Suika to tell her that the sky was not falling and that meteors were burning up in the atmosphere, falling past just close enough to see. And Gen was looking at Senku as he was explaining something about those meteors and the earths axis. And the sky was so lit with stars. It was crazy to think all of that light pollution from the modern era had masked all of this. All of the hard working stars that paint the night sky and make it something of wonder. It was beautiful. 

“Are you listening?” 

“What?”

Senku raises and brow and sighs in impatience for him. 

“I don’t like explaining things twice.” 

Gen feels a bit bad. Senku had sounded so excited about the sudden event. And there he was, lost in his own thoughts. It surprised him how rare it was to catch Senku in his own. But from what he had heard from the man himself- he could keep two thought processes going at once. He had for 3700 years after all. Gen smiles to himself. 

“Sorry Senku Chan,” he fake yawns into his hand, “I’m just a little tired.”

Senku is fighting the urge to yawn now, “then go to bed.” 

“I want to watch the rest of the meteor shower first.”

“It’s over.” Gen deadpans and looks up. It was over for sure. Sweat beads form on his forehead and he laughs. “Too tired to be observant? You’re off your game mentalist.” Senku grins at him. 

Gen laughs and he sees those lips of his again. Soft, pink, and plush. He doesn’t want to kiss him. He doesn’t want to kiss him. He DEFINITELY wanted to kiss him. How could he not want to? 

“Seriously though, what’s up with you?” 

“Huh?”

“You can’t hide it from me forever, well actually you can but it would cause me trouble- so spill, what’s up with you? Why have you been so spacey today?”

Gen blinks. Had he been that noticeably in his own head all day? He thinks back to earlier how he had tripped on his own feet. Or how he handed Senku a wax candle instead of a beaker. A blush occurs over his face. 

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” He asks and shifts his weight. “I’ve been thinking about earlier- about Chrome.”

“The kiss thing? What about it?”

“Not him exactly, but I’m still bewildered at the fact you’ve never been kissed before- that is to say, I would think you would have kissed someone at least once out of research or something.” 

“What kind of research involves kissing?”

Gen feels like he can’t save his own skin. He can’t tell Senku how incredible he is and how his initial thought was that women had thrown themselves at him in the past. He had imagined a Sakura tree and everything just for the image. 

“Girl... research?” The mentalist was mentally drained. Or maybe emotionally halted for the moment he couldn’t come up with words. His palms sweat and he feels anxious. He 100% blames Chrome. This actually gets a laugh from the scientist and Gen feels that little tingling his heart does and all he can do is sigh in relief that he wasn’t met with another question. 

“Girl research huh? That’s a good one mentalist, you’ve been thinking about me kissing people, but you know if you want to kiss me that bad you can just do it.” It’s a joke and Gen knew it. It was a joke. Was it? How had Senku, someone that emotionally inept, see past his dumb answer? Granted, it was out of his own character. He looks at Senku for a moment longer. He was still bubbling with a bit of laughter at Gen’s dumb expression. But Gen finds himself leaning closer. _If you want to kiss me that bad you can just do it._

Their lips meet just before Senku was going to say another witty remark. And as Gen suspected, his lips were soft. He doesn’t know how he keeps them like that in this stone world but this is Senku he was kissing after all. Their lips press against each other and he knew Senku didn’t know how to do this. How could he? He had just had his first kiss stolen away by the over thinking mentalist. 

“There.” Gen whispers against Senku’s partially opened lips. There. It was done. Senku stares at him with such surprise it makes him laugh a little. This time he had the scientist speechless and blushing. 

“O-oh, I guess I did invite you to do that huh.” He’s reasoning with himself. He’s not angry like the other thought he might be. 

“You put it on yourself~” Gen grins and plays, hoping for this not to get awkward. 

Senku bites his lips and looks away, eyes averted to the floor. “That was my first kiss you know.”

“I’m completely aware.” Gen replies, scratching his index finger at the side of his face a second. 

It’s quiet again between the two of them. Senku looks up to the silent sky then back to Gen. “I mean I.. haven’t had my second kiss yet.” 

Second? He wants more? Gen feels his heart beat pick up. 

“Oh? Why would you need that?”

“Boy research.” He gives a hesitant smile to the mentalist. 

“Ah, how could I say no to that then?” Gen leans in again and the kiss is more mutual this time. It was even more heavenly than the first. They could feel the heat of each other’s breaths and face from the closeness. Senku has his eyes closed and Gen feels a little bad for peeking. He’s squeezing them so tight he is a little worried about him. This was Senku’s first kisses. The mentalist feels a bit of pride for making him this nervous. He’s the first to pull away. But like the magnets they had made by lightening, the two of them come back together without a word said.  
Senku is still a bit awkward at this but he learns by his fourth kiss how it goes. A quick learner like always. 

Despite its sudden, excusing existence, Gen would indulge him in his research all he wanted. After all, this was his own first kiss... with a boy at least. That was good enough an excuse as any to keep going until they were both satisfied with the results.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your hard work that you’ve done Riza! I hope you enjoyed this ;; It’s not much but I wanted to do something to show my appreciation <3


End file.
